<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cock and bull by cosmic_eggs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688463">cock and bull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_eggs/pseuds/cosmic_eggs'>cosmic_eggs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon typical character death, Consensual Monsterfucking, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_eggs/pseuds/cosmic_eggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It looks like it’s my victory this time,” Asterius says. His shadow looms, his massive form rising even higher than usual over Zagreus from this position. “And to the victor go the spoils.”</p><p>It comes down to this, most of the time. Zagreus can't complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cock and bull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so how bout that minotaur huh</p><p>wikipedia says it's called a foustanélla so i'm going with it sorry to any greek fashion experts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's never gotten tired of this rush, not after nearly a dozen times now and likely not after a hundred more. Asterius is a fierce opponent, strong and steady and not half as bullheaded as he seems by appearances. As much fun as it can be putting the wretched to rest—again—there's a much greater thrill to be found in a match against someone who is his equal in strength and intelligence.</p><p>Perhaps beyond his equal, Zagreus thinks as the Minotaur runs forward, dodging what Zagreus had thought was a well-timed throw of his spear and charging through Zagreus’ defenses without getting even a scratch.</p><p>A cheer erupts from the crowd when Asterius strikes the final blow, a swing of his axe that Zagreus is just barely unable to dodge. It's his damned pride that he blames as he falls, deep red blood dripping down his side. He'd thought himself swift enough armed with Malphon that he'd not needed any of Hermes' blessings, but that hadn't been the case at all. Asterius makes him constantly question his strategy; next time he’ll have to be just a little bit smarter.</p><p>He really should pick Skelly’s mind—if he even has one?—about what he meant by “god mode” sometime. Zagreus is only able to best Asterius about half the time right now, and at that rate he’ll never get to where he’s going.</p><p>Asterius snorts with delight as Zagreus falls, hitting the ground with a painful thud. He’s not dead, not yet, but he can barely move and that’s about as close to dying as he’s going to get right now. “It looks like it’s my victory this time,” Asterius says. His shadow looms, his massive form rising even higher than usual over Zagreus from this position. “And to the victor go the spoils.”</p><p>It comes down to this, most of the time. Zagreus can't complain. There’s something to be gained from every loss, be it gems or darkness or…</p><p>Asterius’ cock is already creating a tent in his foustanélla, and Zagreus involuntarily licks his lips, salivating at the sight.</p><p>Entertainment.</p><p>Zagreus is limp in Asterius’ arms as the minotaur effortlessly picks him up and flings him over his shoulder. He wouldn’t put up a fight even if he could; he only did the first time, a half dozen go-rounds ago, before he realized what Asterius intended to do. They have an agreement now: the winner gets to do what he wants with the loser, before he sends him back to the Pool of Styx. Not a bad way to die at all.</p><p>There’s something almost tender about the way Asterius carries him to the side of the arena, creating some facade of privacy though they both know that the eyes of hundreds of the dead are still on them. Nearly straining their necks to get a better look, most likely. Zagreus is more than happy to put on a show for those lucky enough to see it. Too bad he hasn’t reached Theseus this time. More than anyone else he’d like to show him how good he is at this, how much better than him he can take the minotaur’s massive cock.</p><p>Asterius isn’t one to stand on ceremony when it comes to fucking. During a match he fights fair, but now all bets are off. It’s clear he sees no reason to play nice, and Zagreus wouldn’t have it any other way. He slams Zagreus’ into the wall and tears off his leggings with a single swift tug, allowing him full access to his prize. Zag is hard now too, at full mast from the mere thought of how roughly he’s being treated.</p><p>A shame they can’t see him here from Olympus. Some of his relatives seem concerned about how his sex life is panning out down here. If only they knew.</p><p>Asterius cups Zagreus’ ass with his large hands, spreading his cheeks apart. Zag is helpless here, pressed against the wall and feet off the ground. He’s being held up by the Minotaur’s strength alone, here to be used as Asterius pleases. Asterius claims his prize quickly, lines his member up with Zagreus’ hole easily.</p><p>Zagreus hadn’t gotten the chance to enjoy much of a variety of cocks before he left home, though the few people there that are worth fucking do have quite the enjoyable range otherwise. He appreciates the chance to shake things up, though, and as Asterius enters him he wills himself to relax, to take in his thick head. He has to; Asterius is in no mood to take his time to let him adjust.</p><p>Just as his godhood allows Zagreus to be stabbed a dozen times before it starts to hurt, so too is he able to take Asterius in without too much pain. He still winces at the intrusion, though, and cries out when the Minotaur pulls out for only a moment before thrusting back in, harder and deeper. But the burn deep inside him is already mixed with pleasure, and that makes it even sweeter.</p><p>Asterius gives and gives, each thrust deeper than the last until he’s balls deep inside, and Zagreus happily takes every inch of him, helpless and eager and quickly brought to the brink of orgasm. He can’t even think straight for how hard he’s being fucked, being used as nothing more than a cocksleeve for the ferocious half-man half-beast. Not just his ass but all of his senses are completely overwhelmed by him, and Zagreus quickly reaches his climax, spilling on Asterius’ chest with a strained groan.</p><p>Yet Asterius pays no heed to Zagreus’ reactions, and certainly cares not for how sensitive he now is as he comes down from his orgasm. Instead he continues, filling Zagreus again and again as Zagreus clenches around him, overwhelmed and overstimulated and still unable to do anything but take him like a whore.</p><p>It’s too much, far too much, and yet white-hot pleasure burns inside of Zagreus, overtaking him completely with its intensity and soon enough he’s coming again, his orgasm dry this time and cock still completely untouched. He can feel himself clenching around Asterius again and again with each roll of the minotaur’s hips.</p><p>Asterius grunts his approval each time, moving all the more quickly and pressing harder still into Zagreus until he reaches his own climax. Zagreus can feel what seems to be liters of semen filling him up, and with cock and spend both he’s so amazingly full. But though he’s taken his pleasure, Asterius doesn’t stop there. “Do it,” he says, voice gruff, commanding. “I’m not letting you down until you cum again.”</p><p>Obediently, Zagreus touches himself. He’d like a hand, it really would be easier that way considering he is quite literally half-dead. But Asterius seems to prefer watching. Evidently he enjoys the sight of Hades’ son completely at his mercy, pleasuring himself to the feeling of being filled up with minotaur cum.</p><p>If he wasn’t already so spent he might feel relief at his cock finally being stimulated, but as things are it feels as though he’s wringing a final orgasm out of himself. It’s too much and yet somehow not enough, and when he cums for a third time Zagreus feels relief filling his whole being.</p><p>He must black out, because he doesn’t remember what happens next, though when he wakes up in the Pool of Styx it’s easy enough to guess. What with all of the times that he’s died, it’s nice to not know the details for once, so focused he was on what seemed like endless pleasure.</p><p>“Back so soon?” comes Hypnos’ cheery voice. “I see you had another run-in with that nasty Minotaur. Have you thought about taking the bull by the horns a little bit more next time?”</p><p>Zagreus smirks, his weary body and torn clothing already good as new. “I think I’ve got that covered, thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>